nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Era of the Admirals
The Breaker's Project resulted in the discovery of the Sky Empire Estellion led by The Apex and Nadir. The empire, which had stayed hidden for two millennium felt threatened by the discovery of their vast sky empire and attacked the major military bases of the world. Forces of the world unite under the banner of the Pillar Alliance, the Era of Admirals has begun. Characters Factions Fortresses List of Fortresses involved with the Era of the Admirals. Pillar Alliance Arcadia *Northwatch *Everthorn *Bellforest Althea *Rubenhault *Carpentaria Carnelia *Lake Victoria - *New Edwards - *Eizenholt - *Maltese Cameo *Barrus *Tokkin Jaedinar *Has-bal *Erech Narthus *Pirin Neutral Lands Sabbatholm *Delta Reach Willowscent *Dristich Windbloom *Latium *Sweetwater Estellion *Nimbus - The Eye *Ostmurk - The Eye *The Fortress Forlorn - Mobile Supply base of the Darkside Fleet and headquarters of Dread Fear. *Tesla - Luna, Celestial Sphere. *Luna Two - Milky Circuit *Luna Three - Aurora Field *Amlitzer - Aurora Field *Ulysses - Celestial Sphere *Orion - Celestial Sphere *Manchuria - Aurora Field *Nanjing - Aurora Field *Gibraltar - Aurora Field *Fort Giragan - Northern Ring *Acheron - Mirror Wall. *Fortress Unvanquishable - Northern Ring *Boreas - Aurora Field, Boreas Pass Timeline *Imperial Year 9944 **Leitos Zyklus obtains the Genesis Commandia. *Imperial Year 9968 **July 04 - Athenas Revolt of 9968 **July 15 - Admiral Waven court marshaled. *Imperial Year 9972 **March 02 - Uracca Lilty creates the Seven Imperial Princesses. *Imperial Year 9973 **March 01 - Uracca Lilty passes away, Nizam the Wise is ordered to be executed, but the order is not carried out. **March 03 - Nizam the Wise becomes "Imperial Reagent" until an heir is found. *Imperial Year 9975 **A great famine encompasses most of the Fifth Swell ***Sharin Blythe is sold to slave traders for food by her family. *Imperial Year 9976 **LEEZ is born in Alsace. *Imperial Year 9980 **January 14 - Stotle adopts Mihli Lilty **Nizam the Wise learns of the Seven Imperial Princesses and orders their deaths. *Imperial Year 9982 **Yarkin Revolution of 9982. *Imperial Year 9984 **Cardinal Sin - Cardinal Insurrection of 9984, Cardinal Hel Yayoi is exiled. *Imperial Year 9987 - **Vermillion Rebellion of 9987 *Imperial Year 9988 - **August 07 - August Pen Murders of 9988 in Lindon, Sabbatholm. *Imperial Year 9989 - **Shrike befriends Maetel Lilty. **March 27 - Lattice Aria falls into a coma. **April 29 - Operation Ireland, the world is attacked by the Estellion Sky Fortress Nimbus, beginning the Estellion-Midworld War. **Invasion of Delta Reach **Invasion of Gramnad **Bulgasari, a Giant, becomes leader of the Boar Clan. *Imperial Year 9990 - #Ashiya joins the White Tie Gang. #Estellion introduces the Masca Class Juggernauts to replace the aging Bermuda Class Juggernauts. #Ashiya meets Nemu. #Operation British *Imperial Year 9991 - #Nemu joins the Black Tie Gang. #The stars of Tauros and Gemini meet. #Shrike kills Twee along with one of the Thorn King's vines. #Princess Maetel Lilty ascends the throne, thanks to the Myrmidons, she becomes the 200th Apex of the Estellion Empire. #Shrike leaves the Black Tie Gang. #Ellisburg Incident #Princess Esmira Lilty is rescued by the Myrmidons. *Imperial Year 9992 - #Battle of Valakute #Maetel Lilty institutes financial reforms that begin to repair the shattered economy. #September 11 - Glassing of Shambhala #September 18 - The White Pegassus Knights sent to recover survivors from Shambhalla find Mihli Lilty. #September 20 - MD 00 Exbein is completed at the Imperial Drive Yards. It is shipped to Acheron. #Estellion forces are repulsed from Cameo, Jaedinar and the other western nations. This is immediately followed by anti-human/anti-non western lands sentiments. This leads to violence against the non-humans and non-human sympathizers. *Imperial Year 9993 - #While the nations gather their forces, Camean and Jaedinar leaders gather, and using the sentiments of the common people, they start to kick out (or even enslave) all the non-humans. This leads to millions of non-humans be kicked out. This is especially hard on the Utan, which made up around seventy percent of those who move. #August Convention of 9993 #Mihli Lilty sets off on a journey. (Rise of the Nadir) #MD 00 Exbein's final test flight on Acheron initiates the First Impact (Moon;Driver) #Barumei becomes the first Imperial Blade. #Battle of Marven's Rest #Gyurk becomes the second Imperial Blade. #Estellion recalls all forces on Midworld. #Gear becomes the third Imperial Blade. #March 01 - Lord High Admiral Falkor appointed 9th head of Midworld Subjugation Forces. #Cho-ah becomes the fourth Imperial Blade. #Wiseman becomes the fifth Imperial Blade. #June 30 - Midworld Subjugation Forces completely leave the Seventh Swell ending the Estellion-Midworld War. #June 28 - Class J1722 graduates from Orian Imperial Academy. They form Squad J1722 of the ECHO Military Forces Command. #July 4-10 - Battle of Nimbus - The sky fortress Nimbus is attacked and conquered by the Pillar Alliance, Beginning the Pillar-Estellion War. #July 11-13 - Battle of Cocoon - The sky island of Cocoon is attacked and conquered by the Pillar Alliance. #July 14-15 - Battle of Easter Island. Arrival of ECHO Forces gains the Estellion Empire a minor victory. #July 16-19 - Second Battle of Easter Island. ECHO abandons Easter and retreats to the Sky Fortress of Ostmurk. #July 22-28 - Battle of Ostmurk. ECHO forces lose the fortress and are forced to retreat. #The Last Rebellion - The Flavian Trade Federation invades the southern area of the Estellion Sky Empire, beginning the Third Flavian-Estellion War. *Imperial Year 9994 - #January 05 - Blue Lagoona Prison Break of 9994 (Dreaming My Way Home) #Valerie becomes the sixth Imperial Blade. #February 02 - Aeval Fleet Action, the Aeval Fleet is ambushed near Caprica. *Balkan Island Campaign #Girls Demo is formed. #Kip joins Mihli Lilty's group and becomes the 7th Imperial Blade. #The migration begins in full force, with nearly twenty million from Jaedinar traveling to the Neutral Lands and the land of the Warlord with the One Eye. The non-humans in Cameo are not so lucky. They must start to pass through Sabbatholm, causing great upset within the economy, as well as massive up kick in the slave trade. This in turn leads to the Badger Lords, Wolf Clans and the Valkyrie bands to up their aggressions against the Slave Trade. This leads to massive loss of life in all parties involved. This caused the Warlord with the One Eye, who had declared all non-humans seeking his protection be indeed be under his protection, to be aggressive, sending mercenaries and troops (even a few of his personal body guard) into Sabbatholm and eastern Cameo to assist in the Utan moving projects. However, most of his actions nearly caused a war with both Sabbatholm and Cameo, even involving the Neutral Lands. #Shalon joins Mihli Lilty's group and becomes the 8th Imperial Blade. #The current Primeron Eviyon, Gaktaer, is killed by Mihli Lilty's party. #Vira-Lorr joins Mihli Lilty's group, becoming the 9th Imperial Blade. #Operation Marmot begins. *Imperial Year 9995 - #War breaks out, the Utan Migration Wars, in a battle royale between Sabbatholm (who blamed Cameo for it's problems with the refugees and the Warlord for 'invading'), Cameo, Jaedinar (on the side of Cameo, against the Warlord for being too aggressive, and against Sabbatholm for not accepting the refugees), the lands of the Warlord with the One Eye, the Neutral lands, and, eventually The 12 Pillars and Arcadia's Exile Fleet working together to stop the wars and focus them more on the Estellion Sky Empire. #Abigale Harrison of FAITH hijacks the XT-EMA-05-Capricorn on Atiarchy. #Antebellum Incident *Imperial Year 9996 - #Valerie is killed at the hands of Balai on the sky island of Mayerling. (Mayerling Incident of 9996) #Shalon is killed at the hands of Mihli Lilty on the sky island of Mayerling. (Mayerling Incident of 9996) #Maetel Lilty is assassinated. (Estellion Coup of 9996) #Esmira Lilty ascends the throne and becomes the 201st Apex of the empire. She disguises herself as Maetel Lilty, thus officially still the 200th Apex. #June 26 - Mihli Lilty is sent to Espada Reid. #Under Arcadian and Pillar supervision, the non-humans are finally, properly relocated to the Warlord with the One Eye's land. This leads to massive population issues, but the Warlord, with help from some Arcadian City Builders begins a massive Arcology project in his cities. Also, the Warlord begins relations with the world at large, outside of his nearest neighbors. This opens up trade, mostly in food stuffs to his nation. #Yun-Hee with the assistance of Alidee Kaphisilla usurps the Camean throne. *Imperial Year 9997 #*Battle of Ulysses *Imperial Year 9998 - #Battle of Werten #*Katarlin Floralia of the "Air Bursters" is shot down during the Battle of Werten. She commits suicide to avoid capture. #Mihli Lilty defeats the Shadows Arisa and Serin. #Admiral Felix leaves Amlitzer. #Battle of Tesla #Fall of Luna - The Pillar Alliance destroys the fortress of Luna, the last barrier to Estel. *Imperial Year 9999 - Counterattack of the Nadir **January 03 - Woo Shin, a general under Yun Hee, kills Bulgasari in the Battle of the Silk Highway. **January 05 - Operation Winter Storm, Fleets aligned under the banner of Mihli Lilty arrive in time to stop the Pillar Alliance's invasion of Estel. **January 08 - Mihli Lilty usurps the throne by executing Esmira Lilty. **January 14 - Mihli Lilty takes on the title of Nadir, she also becomes the 202nd Apex of the empire. ***Her first order is the execution of the Grand Vizier and Estellion Council, the Myrmidon Chevaliers are assigned the task. **#Mihli Lilty establishes the Imperial Blades, Nadir Admiralty, and Twilight Fatalis. **#High Admiral Celestia of the Estel Fleet, routes the battered fleets around the Estel sector and stops the Pillar Alliance before they reach Estel. **#Tubel is given command of the Imperial Forge Works, production of the Rhone Class Dreadnoughts begin. **#Celestia leading the First Nadir Fleet begins the counteroffensive in the Sigyn System (Operation Winter Storm). **Battle of Fallen Star **March 02 - Lattice Aria awakens from her coma. **The Arcology project is completed and the last of the migrating stragglers arrive at the Warlord's lands. This marks the official end of the Utan migration in official histories. Fighting, however, continues as the Valkyries, Badger Lords and Wolf Clans, as well as others, fight against the slave trade and the less political elements of the Blood Meridian. This will go on for years, but die down before the New World begins. **December 24 - The Nadir issues a Imperial Decree to sink sky island of Cocoon (Operation Mistral), it's gravitational pull brings down the Nimbus sky fortress and pushes the retreating Pillar Alliance fleets into disarray. **December 27 - Armistice between Pillar Alliance and Mihli Lilty's forces, "ending" the Pillar-Estellion War. (Triple Power Treaty) **December 30 - Girls Demo end of the year concert. *Imperial Year 10000 - Beginning of Era of the New World Sub-Story Arcs *The Road of Future Kings - The awakening of Kite Colart as "The Hero King"". *Rise of the Nadir - Chronicles Mihli Lilty's rise to power **Rise of the Nadir ~Acappella~ - Side stories that occur during the Rise of the Nadir Story Arc, usually involving side-characters. **Rise of the Nadir ~Noctune~ - Side stories involving the past of characters from the Rise of the Nadir Story Arc. *Counterattack of the Nadir - Chronicles the defeat of the Pillar Alliance in the Fifth Swell *Dreaming My Way Home - Introduces the Dreamers and covers the Blue Lagoona Revolt (Blue Lagoona Prison Break of 9994). *Imperial Year 9999 - Chronicles the important events of the Imperial Year 9999 and shows the events leading up to it. *The Past Holds No Interest - Cloud Steel and Lim 1450 meet and fight over loyalty. *Everytime You Kissed Me - The love story of Latis Aria and Gauche Cambel of Faith. *By Way of a Kiss - The trials of love involving Mendel, a Man of M. *The Last Rebellion - Chronicles the Flavian Trade Federation's invasion of Estellion territories, they were the last sky nation to do so until after the end of Mihli Lilty's reign. *The Utan Migration - In the midworld, all things are not well, the Blood Meridian has been created and it seeks to purify Cameo and Jaedinar of all its non-human residences. But at least they have an option, move or be enslaved! *Towards the Changing Seasons - Teysa Ashera story before the return of House Ashera. *One by One, Piece by Piece - Side stories about various characters from the past in The World. *Love becomes More Interesting with Purring Involved *Inglourious Busters - The story of a group of Busters that become famous for wrecking havoc on the monsters of Deli Triage, the Inglourious Busters. *The Ways that a Snake Queen - The story of Yun-Hee and the powerful men she seduced to overtake a kingdom. *Imitations of a Girl's Heart - Alidee Kaphisilla's past, present, and future intermingle. *October Sky - Mini-Side Stories giving more insight into the various Admirals of the era. *Girls Can Rock - About the members of Girls Demo. *Everytime You Kissed Me - Lattice Aria and Gauche Cambels past and future. Fifth Swell Sky Island Sectors Technology *Current Fighter Airships could not survive the turbulent fifth swell, new variants became too expensive to mass produce in time for the war. *Grappler Airships were produced instead, they were normal piloted by machines and were used mainly to scout short distances or to shield airships. *Machine guns became worthless as the turbulent 5th swell would wisp away the shots before they their targets. *Most of the Pillar Alliance ships used heavy armor to enter the swell but ejected them after they passed the dangerous sixth swell, thus they didn't plan on returning home, or at least didn't think they would. *Heavy armored Supply Bases were positioned to reinforce the Pillar Alliance, but were attacked often by the Estellion Empire, so they started converting and making sky fortresses into supply bases, such as Eizenholt. *First major era that saw the deployment of Mobile Armors and Beam Technology. *Fighter Airships were introduced back into warfare after Tubel took control of the Imperial Forge Works. New Terms *Outer Rim - refers to the area past the western edges of the Estellion Empire, it is a large folding field that no ship can past, presumably it extends to sea level and prevents ships from leaving The World. *Cosmic Storm - a phenomena that occurs when a large object enters the sixth swell. Notes *Estellion can see downward through the swells and see the movements of the Alliance ships, eventually Alliance need to develop a technology to "cloak" their ships from being seen above. *The swell is only entered through specific points, each guarded by a fortress in the sixth swell. *Nimbus is at a lower elevation than the sky islands, it was to ensure that in the event of a mutiny it would be no threat to the empire Category:Story Arc